Recently, the number of vehicles equipped with in-vehicle cameras for photographing the situations around the vehicle is increasing. In the in-vehicle cameras, there is a case that a lens as an imaging surface becomes dirty due to rain, mud or the like. Therefore, conventionally, a foreign matter removal device for removing foreign matters by blowing high-pressure air or the like to the lens of the in-vehicle camera in order to remove foreign matters such as water droplets adhering on the lens has been known (see Patent Document 1).